


anything for your queen

by urcadelimabean



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathing, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Oral Sex, Pegging, internalized ableism, mentions of past antisemitic violence, mutual body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcadelimabean/pseuds/urcadelimabean
Summary: the Silvermadi pegging fic, as promised!





	anything for your queen

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful beta sunneinsplendor <3

They are lying together as the light streams in, breathing in the scent of each other and the smell of flowers on the warm morning air. It’s peace unlike anything Silver has ever known, but something pulls on the corners of his mind despite it.

He shifts his stump to a more comfortable position. His eyes must look distant, because Madi brushes a curl back from his forehead and searches his face.

“John Silver,” she says, chiding him, “what have I told you about letting your thoughts stray from me when you are in my bed?”

Silver smiles, in awe, as he always is, of how easily she lays him bare. He finds it difficult not to tell the truth. “I _was_ thinking about you.” He runs his fingertips over her shoulder. Her skin is wonderfully warm, and Silver feels the warmth fill him as he lies beside her.

Madi narrows her eyes. “You looked troubled.”

He doesn’t want to say it, but Madi cups his cheek in her hand and brushes her thumb over his beard and Silver finds himself confessing, saying it lightly as if it wasn’t everything to him in the world and more: “How can I ever be enough for you?”

Madi closes her eyes and shakes her head. She looks at him, loving and a little exasperated. “A better question is--why would I be here if you weren’t?”

Silver feels his face grow warm. “Physically.”

Many times he has imagined what other men could do that he cannot--lift Madi up in his arms, spin her around, carry her to their bed before they tumble down together. He imagines what it would be like if Madi didn’t have to constantly accommodate him and the positions he needs to be in during sex for it to be comfortable. Sometimes his scar tissue doesn’t bother him, and sometimes it hurts for seemingly no reason at all and he doesn't for the life of him want to admit it to her. It’s a special kind of shame to take away from her pleasure just to talk about his pain.

“How could I be enough for you physically?” he finishes, as all of this is on his mind. He doesn’t need to say the rest of the thought: _how could I be enough, as only half a man_.

Madi raises her eyebrows as high as they can go. “Were the noises I was just making not convincing enough for you?”

Silver lets out a laugh but doesn’t answer. He finds he has no words. He knows Madi finds pleasure with him but he cannot shake the feeling that he should somehow be able to bring her _more_ , and that he is less than capable of doing so.

Madi’s fingers drift over Silver’s shoulder, down his back. “It is not the state of a man’s body that makes him a man, but the qualities of his soul. You know this is true. You would not be the man I love if you were any different, and,” she smiles playfully as she murmurs, “your body has pleased me _very_ much.”

Silver smiles as Madi’s face gets close. She is pressed flush against him, her breasts against his chest, one thigh nudging between his own. She takes a small kiss from his lips.

Silver studies her arched brows, her dark eyes, her warm skin kissed by the morning light and her lips holding the hint of a smile. He has never seen a woman more breathtaking. “Then why do I still wish I could give you more?” he replies.

Madi looks at him for a moment with a twinkle in her eye. “Now that you mention it, there is one thing you could do for me, John Silver.”

Madi’s fingers slip lower to the dimples over his ass.

“What is it?” Silver asks immediately, impatiently. He knows she doesn’t mean _now,_ right this second, since they are both tired and very satisfied from their morning exertions, but he needs to know nonetheless.

“Another way to show you how much I appreciate this body of yours. You do not love it enough, so your queen must love it twice as much.” Madi smiles as her fingers move down, teasing, over his ass. She bites her lip as she squeezes with her hand, nuzzling Silver’s nose. She slips her fingers just a little farther between his cheeks.

Silver arches instinctively into the touch, feeling a warmth opening in him that he knows would build into something hot before too long if she didn’t take her fingers away.

She does take her fingers away, since Silver has not expressed his opinion on this matter yet.

“Many men enjoy this,” Madi murmurs in his ear, “and I believe you may as well. I would enjoy it very much. But only if you are comfortable. Maybe you should take some time today to think about it.”

Silver swallows and glances down at Madi’s lips. She leans forward and kisses him in earnest. Silver tips onto his back and Madi comes after, lying on his chest and tilting her head as they kiss deeply.

“Unfortunately I will be in meetings all day,” Madi says with a sigh when she pulls back. She touches his hair again. Silver loves how she loves his curls. He echoes her motion, running his fingers slowly over her beautiful braids. “But before I go, I will leave something out on the dresser for you to see.”

“Alright,” Silver murmurs with a grin, and steals another little kiss before she gets up to dress.

 

 

Silver gets up when she has dressed and left. As she said she would, she has laid out something for him on the dresser--something for him to look at before he makes up his mind.

It’s a dark, polishes piece of wood shaped like a cock, strapped to a leather harness. Silver feels his face heat looking at it as that feeling rises in him again--undeniable yearning that he feels no way to control.

It will be hours before Madi is done with her duties--hours for Silver to think. He tries desperately to organize his thoughts.

He meets with some of his pirate contacts about supplies needed from their next voyages, then works alone in his and Madi's bedroom into the late afternoon, focusing as best he can. But he realizes at some point he must come up with an answer to Madi’s question, and he can't avoid it any longer. He puts aside the supply inventories.

Has he made up his mind? He isn’t yet sure. And yet he knows Madi will ask him when he returns if he would like her to do it, and he will be unable to lie.

He makes his way out of the camp to a secluded spot Madi has shown him--a little bend in the river where the water flows more calmly and the dense trees keep out most of the heat. He can bathe here in private without the inconvenience of having to carrying buckets of water to the tub while hopping along on his crutch. He undresses, sets down the crutch so that the crosspiece is still within reach, and settles into the cool water to think.

Madi had never pressed him about the horrors of his past life. He knows she won't ever press him about it, but he can tell by the way she asked she was thinking about it--what sort of scars he might have that she can't see because they reside not on his skin but in his mind, what sort of sex acts he might find unpleasant as opposed to pleasurable.

Madi also knows, though she does not ask more than he offers, about the pogroms he witnessed as a child. Silver thinks, with a humorless smile, that he has seen his fair share of tragedy of many different sorts.

Guilt and shame are two companions Silver met early on. But they go away if you let them, and for years they had gone away. Silver had pretended the earlier part of his life was just a story that happened to someone else. Then he had lost his leg--his independence--his freedom--his lies. Horrors rose about him again, and those two invisible companions returned.

Silver closes his eyes and leans against the rock face behind him, reminding himself of where he is. He focuses on the cool water on his skin, the cool breath of air on his face, and the chorus of birds and insects in the trees above him.

He has always felt damaged, now even more so, with this visible mark of violence on his body. But the way Madi touches him and looks at him fills his heart with warmth like the sun after a storm, and he wants to wrap himself in it and let go of all his fears. Madi likes to tie him up tight with ribbons as if he is something pretty, then ride him as she touches the smooth satin on his skin. Silver had never thought of himself as a pretty thing before, something that could bring such an incredible woman any pleasure. She likes to place her thighs on either side of him and settle down on his face, and it makes him proud to think the noises she makes are because of him. What she had brought up earlier that day--if she wanted it even half as much as those other things, there was just about no way for him to refuse her.

Silver remembers the feeling of her small fingers moving over his ass and down between his legs. He's getting hot all over thinking about it, his cock half-hard against his thigh.

He tries to shake these thoughts away, finishes washing himself quickly, then stands with the help of his crutch. Soon he is dry enough to put his clothes back on. He makes his way back to the camp, and waits for Madi in their rooms.

 

 

It's late afternoon when he hears Madi return. He is still only half-dressed now--it’s so warm that trousers are more than enough. His hair has dried in the heat.

“Mm, so hot,” he hears Madi complain.

When he comes back into their bedroom, he sees that she has thrown off her shirt and dropped her skirts around her feet on the floor. She kicks her sandals off too.

She is completely naked, her braids leading his eyes to the curves of her breasts, down over her skin, glinting with sweat, to the swell of her hips. If Silver didn't know better he would think a goddess had gotten lost and stumbled into the mortal realm.

Silver grabs a pillow hastily from the bed and then goes down on his knees in front of her, laying his crutch beside him on the floor.

Madi laughs and caresses his hair. “What’s this, Long John Silver?”

“The only proper reaction to seeing you this way,” Silver replies, grinning up at her.  “You are a queen, after all. I think I should kneel.”

“Hmm.” Madi hums appreciatively, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“How were your meetings?”

“Long, but good. We have made some headway.”

She bends down to kiss him and Silver tilts his head back into the kiss. She strokes his beard when she pulls back.

“Have you thought about this morning?” she asks.

“Yes,” he sighs, and kisses the skin between her breasts, kissing lower and lower as he sinks down onto his ass in front of her. He isn't quite sure how to phrase the rest of his answer.

Madi's hands drop to his shoulders, a smile in her eyes. “No matter what you choose, I think I will be pleased with the way this evening goes.”

Silver lets out a laugh. “I…” He shakes his head. “I'd like you to…” Madi lifts his chin so he has to look into her eyes. “I'd like it if you'd show me how pleasurable it can be,” Silver murmurs, feeling his face heat.

Madi smiles brightly at him, and then Silver kisses her belly again. His hands drift to the sides of her thighs.

Silver could worship Madi's thighs for hours--how full they are, how soft. He begins to kiss them, slowly, worshipfully. He sighs as he does this, because he enjoys not only being on his knees in front of her but also being used for her pleasure. He runs his hands along her thighs and then buries his face between them and opens his mouth, and is rewarded by a noise of pleasure from Madi. Her hands come up to run through his curls, and she spreads her legs a little wider and presses into him. She hums and Silver feels a thrill run through her as her thighs tighten and relax under his hands.

“Fuck,” Madi breathes. Silver loves hearing her swear. He loves _making_ her swear.

In fact, he loves everything about this--the taste of her, the feeling of her on his lips and tongue, how wet she is becoming.

Madi grips his shoulders harder and breaths out. “Oh yes, John Silver, show me how good you can be.”

He can't help but obey. He urges Madi closer and closer to the edge, and she begins to lean heavily on his shoulders. Silver tilts his head back to give her everything he can, all the things he's learned to do with his tongue. Madi is even wetter now, and it's wonderful, and Silver realizes he's become hard at some point sitting like this beneath her.

She holds the back of his head, breathing in, rocking her hips slowly forward and breathing out a sigh, then anchors herself on his shoulders again.

“Mmmm,” she hums. “ _Yes_.”

Silver doesn’t even want to stop to breathe, but Madi’s knees tremble and Silver pulls away for a moment. He lies down on the floor, moving the cushion up under his head, and Madi instantly sinks down above him, coming down until she’s pressed against his face again. She rocks against him and groans as Silver pulls her tighter against him by her thighs, until he’s completely enveloped and overwhelmed by her.

Silver loves this part--feeling Madi getting so close, moving more urgently against him, tugging at his hair and breathing hard. Madi shudders, makes a noise of pleasure and comes. Gradually she let's go of her grip on his hair.

She breathes out a long blissful sigh, settles onto his chest, and then swats him half-heartedly. “You no-good pirate,” she breathes out, smiling, “you _terrible_ , no-good pirate.”

This is, of course, an expression of the highest praise, and Silver could not be happier to hear it.

Madi leans in and kisses him passionately. As she kisses him, she starts to get up, pulling on him impatiently, and Silver scrambles after her, getting up on his crutch. Madi’s arms snake around his waist so that they are flush together. They continue kissing, leaning against each other, both breathing hard. When they break apart, Madi pushes him with one finger back towards their bed.

“You had better be undressed by the time I come back here, you scurvy pirate,” she warns. She narrows her eyes and smiles brilliantly at him and then goes to the dresser.

Silver sets his crutch by the bed and wiggles out of his trousers. She has gathered a few things, but hardly allows him time to look at what they are when she comes back and climbs on top of him and kisses him again. She pushes him down firmly on the bed.

Silver swallows when she pulls back. She’s looking at him steadily with her warm dark eyes, and it breath come more shallow and uneven under her intense gaze.

Madi’s eyes travels down to his lips, then down his chest. She runs her hand down his chest and back up to his neck. She’s a little breathless as she says, “I would like it if you'd turn over so I can see your back.”

Silver loves when she tells him exactly how he can please her. He smiles and does as she says. When he is settled, Madi moves between his legs. Her hands move down his back appreciatively, and although Silver is comfortable and feels a thrill of excitement in his belly, there is just the smallest feeling of panic alongside it. He breaths a little harder.

“Wait, I want to be able to see you.”

Madi’s hands squeeze the sides of his waist. “Yes, let me fetch a mirror.”

Madi is gone for a moment and then returns. She hangs the mirror at the head of the bed,and in it's reflection Silver can see her: the bits of light coming in the window through the trees curving over her skin. She looks at him tenderly, and reaches out to caress his back again.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

Madi bends to kiss his back and Silver can feel her braids against his skin, her thighs warm against his where they touch. He breathes out a sigh.

“Can I put a pillow under your hips to raise them?” Madi asks.

Silver breaths an assent. As he lifts his hips, Madi places a cushion there. There is a curve in his back now as he lies beneath her, and her fingers trace it, sending a thrill up his spine and down between his legs.

Madi's hands knead into the muscles of his back and Silver groans. She leaves him relaxed and content as her fingers move lower and lower, rubbing circles and smoothing his skin. As her hands move down right above the curve of his ass, Silver feels a pleasant shiver run through him and he arches a little into the touch.

“Yes, you have such a beautiful back,” Madi murmurs, and there's a smile in her lovely voice. “Arch it.”

Perhaps it isn’t just that Silver likes doing as he says because it pleases her. There is a need deep in him to give up the control he has had to fight so hard for all his life--to give up that control where he knows he’s safe with her.

Her hands are on his ass now, exploring the curves. She squeezes and Silver lets out a quiet groan. Slowly, as if she is listening to his body and paying the closest attention to his reactions, she slips her fingers in between his cheeks. Her knees press his legs wider.

When her fingers enter him, Silver let's out a gasp. Madi's other hand squeezes his shoulder, reassuring him, and Silver realizes his eyes have fallen closed.

“We’ll take it slow, alright?”

He nods and bows his head between his arms. He moans again--he can't help it.

“ _Yes_ , John Silver, let me hear you.”

Madi pushes her fingers deeper her inside him, and Silver's breath catches in his chest. She is pressing against a spot inside him that makes him want to cry out because of how good it feels.

“Let me hear you,” Madi whispers again in his ear, and he opens his eyes to look at her in the mirror. Her fingers press deeper and Silver opens his mouth and _moans_. It takes him a moment to come back to himself, but when he does Madi is still watching him, and he feels his face heat under her gaze.

Madi is breathing harder too, he notices, from just watching him, and the realization makes Silver want to be as good as he can be for her, although he’s not quite sure how.

He watches her smooth oil onto the wooden cock. She fastens the harness on her hips, ands runs her hands along his thighs, glancing up to look at him in the mirror.

“So beautiful, John,” she murmurs, and her warm rich voice does unspeakable things to him. He finds himself arching his back and clenching his hands with longing as the sound washes over him.

Madi spreads his legs a little wider again, and Silver doesn't even have the presence of mind to feel ashamed for how tenderly she moves his bad leg. He tries to remain still.

Madi meets his eye as she moves her hips up behind him, pressing the head of the wooden cock between his cheeks. Silver can't bear to look at himself, but he knows that he already looks debauched and dazed as he looks back at her. Madi bites her lip, looking very pleased at this.

She pauses and leans down, turning his head to the side with her hand so she can kiss him. It’s not an easy angle, but it helps that Madi leans to the side, and Silver frankly doesn’t care if she pulls him back by the hair and makes it hurt a little. She pulls on his lower lip with her teeth and then sucks it, then strokes his beard when she pulls away.

Now behind him again, she touches his waist and meets his eyes in the mirror. She watches him carefully as she moves her hips forward, and then she pushes inside him. Silver opens his mouth in a silent gasp. It's not just the feeling of the wooden cock filling him, it's the feeling of Madi being the one to do it, looking at him all the while.

“Talk to me, if you can,” Madi murmurs. Her breasts press against his back, and she brushes aside his hair to kiss the back of his neck. She hums as she kisses him.

Silver only manages to say her name over and over breathlessly.

He thought it already felt wonderful, but then Madi starts to roll her hips. It sends a feeling of pleasure over his whole body. He’s still a little tense, and as Madi rolls her hips into him, she strokes his back.

“Let go, John Silver, let go.”

So he gives in completely and let's her hands guide him as she wants: arching when she presses his lower back, taking deep breaths as she massages his shoulders.

“ _Madi_ ,” he whispers, and it can't convey the flood of emotions washing over him: the joy to have this new intimacy with her, relief that this is so incredibly pleasurable, and a harder emotion to define between indebtedness for it and fearlessness, like every time she touches him she is healing a little part of him.

“Your body is doing this for you,” Madi whispers, “as much as I am, beautiful.”

Madi's hand is on the back of his left thigh, her hips pressing close as she continues to rock her hips forward, harder this time. He shudders, bracing himself on his elbows.

“ _Yes_ ,” he manages.

“Like that?” Madi asks breathlessly, as she increases the pace, holding his hips down firmly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Silver groans. He tries to push back into her, but she’s holding him down, keeping him in place. She lets go just slightly, allowing him to come up onto all fours, and as she does she runs her hand up his back, tangling her hand in his hair. “Yes, hold onto my hair,” Silver murmurs.

Madi closes her hand and pulls, bringing Silver all the way back onto her lap, his neck bent back over her shoulder. She runs one hand up and down his shuddering chest and just looks at him for a moment. His cock is hard, and there is wetness glistening on his stomach from how he was pressed against the bed. Silver whimpers as she pushes her hips up slowly into him. Madi kisses the side of his neck and hums into the kiss and she embraces him.

Madi lets him catch his breath, then gently pushes him back onto all fours, and then down until he's pressed against the bed. Silver is only distantly aware that he's moaning loudly and murmuring her name. He begins to tremble, and Madi's thrusts become slower and deeper, her hands squeezing his ass as she presses him down, grinding his cock against the cushion under him.

Madi begins speaking to him again, her voice quiet and close. “Mm, John Silver, you're doing so well. Not half a man, but complete and whole. Yes, my love, you're almost there. Come for me.”

It's not fair of her to say it to him when he's in this state, when he would do or believe anything she says. “ _Oh_ , _Madi_ , I... I'm…”

“I know. Does it feel good?”

His eyes are squeezed shut, his voice ragged as he stutters, “Yes, oh _God_ , yes, it feels…”

Madi's hands cupping his ass squeeze a little harder, her hips pushing the cock deeper.

“You'd like to obey your queen, wouldn't you?”

“Yes,” Silver groans, “I'd like to obey you.”

“Come. I want to hear how good I've made you feel,” Madi whispers.

He moans and whimpers as he comes, trailing off into a deep sigh. He groans again as she touches his lower back.

He is distantly aware that Madi has pulled out. Her hands are back on his shoulders, pulling gently, urging him to turn over.

When he’s on his back again, he knows he must look like a man whose had a good and thorough fucking, because Madi studies his face and bites her lip, chest rising and falling like she enjoys the sight of him like this immensely.

She straddles his thigh and grinds against it, leaning down to kiss him. Silver realizes she got wet from what she was doing to him, and he's more than pleased by that. As they kiss, she reaches down and fingers herself as she wraps her other hand around his shoulder. Silver slips his fingers down beside hers. It doesn't take long for her to come a second time, riding his thigh, panting against his mouth.

She relaxes with a sigh and kisses him again. Silver looks up at her when she pulls away--it’s too much, how beautiful she looks all relaxed and satisfied like this. Silver thinks distantly that she'd be a queen no matter who her parents had been, or what title she inherited, just by the way light glows on her skin, as if in reverence to her beauty.

They kiss again, longer this time, as they slip into delicious relaxation. Silver lets himself lose track of time in the slow push and pull of their lips.

At last she pulls away and rests her chin on her arms on his chest. “Well?” she murmurs. When Silver doesn’t reply, Madi raises her eyebrows. “What is it the Englishmen say, the cat has your tongue?”

Silver’s face cracks into a smile. “You have every part of me, including my heart.”

“Ooh,” Madi teases, “you still have that silver tongue of yours.”

Silver laughs against her mouth when she kisses him again. When she buries her face in his hair, Silver confesses quietly into her ear, “Only just barely.”


End file.
